


Cruelty of the Six

by ChocobosTrinket (Neverforget94)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hatred, Loss, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverforget94/pseuds/ChocobosTrinket
Summary: Ardyn's lover, and his former oracle, has been reborn with no memories of him. They're travelling with the Prince and his friends as his guest, and one of them is now their lover. He watches them from the darkness, pining and hating them.





	Cruelty of the Six

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my tumblr a long time ago, and I like the idea. Might revisit it someday.

The six could be cruel.

Ardyn knew this. But until now he didn’t know just how cruel they could be. When they made him immortal, doomed to walk this plane of existence for the rest of his days, he thought that had been the pinnacle of their cruelty. No. Bringing them back was the cruelest thing by far. And seeing them love another was even worse. 

He stood watching from a distance, close enough to hear them laugh. They were sitting at the edge of the haven, their lance in their lap, and feet dangling over the edge of the rocks. Behind them, the boy was training with his shield. The adviser was preparing them all a meal. And the blonde gunner was fiddling with his camera. But after his general observation, his eye’s focus was on the person watching the darkness, with their back to fire. Always watching, just like before…He wondered if it was just their face they possessed or if they held some memories of their past life? Did they know what came from the dark?

It had been so long ago he had loved them. And though age had somewhat stolen away the memories of their visage, he was certain it was indeed them. With dark brown hair as wild as his, that shone like a raven’s feathers in the light. A tanned face, wide brown eyes, high cheek bones, delicate nose, and smallish mouth. Features so beautiful and a body that appeared so fragile yet was so strong, how could it be anything but them? Features that six themselves must have picked out. 

Or that’s what they said. Back in the day, when he was king and they were the oracle, their looks had both been held in high regard. Shallow. Their people had been shallow and fell in love with their faces, not knowing how hurt either of them had been by their ascension as the first king and oracle. If he was being honest, they exaggerated their strength. The person he had loved had been weak behind closed doors, and they’d often go to sleep crying into his arms. And he…well, never mind his own shortcomings. 

Anything they had was certainly not from six though. The six only took what they wanted, and gave no regard to the wishes of the mortals they took from. Even their gifts took their price. When they took death from him, they also took them. They left pain in death’s place. Eternal life, because his soul was sullied. Eternal loneliness, because they were pure. And now? He must be damned, to see that face again, and know that they couldn’t be the same person. They only looked like them…Or so he told himself.

He had his doubts. He’d been watching them all for days. Especially them. They sounded the same as before, with a lilting voice much like his own. They fought in the same way, with grace, strength, and nimbleness that few could match. The only thing different was that they fought with a lance instead of the trident now. Tiny little mannerisms, like touching their nose when thinking, tilting their head when annoyed, always looking into the air when daydreaming…They were all the same. It made him think that it was possible they were a reincarnation. 

Almost. 

Part of him hated them for forgetting if it was true. Even if it wasn’t, he hated them all the same. Because how dare they be born with that visage. A reminder of what he lost. How dare they love another. How dare the six mock him one last time, pitting someone who looked like them, that gave him such hope that it might be them, against him. 

He watched on, his face growing distorted and angry. They in turn stared unwavering into the darkness and, he pretended, met his gaze. He knew by now that they were a steadfast guard, their attention not easily taken from the task at hand. He loathed to admit that their sense of duty was the same as before too, but it was true. His Oracle had been as attentive as this person to what they thought was their burden. And yet…

When one of the four approached them, they willing turned from their duty to face them, accepting the love and affection offered them. They turned their back on the dark. Something that made his heart clench uncomfortably. They let the man take them by the waist, hold them close and press his lips to theirs. They even smiled with the same adoration on their face that had once been only for him.

He had enough for the night. 

He’d watch over them from the dark until he could bear no more. And when the starscourge came this time, he’d take them. He’d take them and never let them go. Even if it turned out they only looked like his lost love, he would be content until the boy rose up as a king and killed him. Even then, he’d find a way to take them with him, even if it meant cutting their life short. And he’d kill the one they thought they loved if he dared try to stand between them. 

He watched them with both love and hate in his eyes, and then turned and left.


End file.
